A Lot In Common
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Whis with Beerus including Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress (OC), and Piccolo came back to the world of ninjas for a conversation between Cell 7 of Fire. Kakashi is a perfect team with Whis, Naruto treats Beerus like a chihuahua, and Sakura was impress of Quartz Sorceress's looks, et cetera, and more ice-breaking comedy!
1. The Ninja Beowulf

**AB's First Notes:**

 **First story with a first notes, readers! The beginning is so feminine, so watch out! This story is for both male and female readers!**

 **Barely anyone who reviews some of my stories, but they leave it more views who read my stories worldwide.**

 **Sigh... I have a lot of things to work on, so stay put on any of my stories that is not complete! Give a shout out if you're waiting!**

Summary: Whis with Beerus including Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo came back to the world of ninjas for a conversation between Cell 7 of Fire. Kakashi is a perfect team with Whis, Naruto treats Beerus like a chihuahua, and Sakura was impress of Quartz Sorceress's looks, et cetera, and more ice-breaking comedy!

Rated: K+

Genres: Humor/Friendship

A Lot in Common

 **Chapter 1: The Ninja Beowulf**

 **Outside Beerus Temple**

Whis is putting on his light purple lipstick on as his Apprentice of Creation named Gwenzelle Meda, known as Whis's younger cousin that is a female, puts light blue blush on her older cousin's face. Gwen Meda and Whis is standing in front of Beerus, Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Piccolo.

"I have an announcement to make for all of you!" Whis said. "What is it?" asked Goku. "We are going to the world of ninjas again, after all of the clones in a Kabuki mask we fought there," Whis said. "With the hokage?" asked Piccolo.

"Ah, my acquaintance is **_hot with ale_** when we did not come," Whis sighed, acting dramatic. He stare at the readers. "That was one of the reference of Beowulf with the italics!" "You think your friend is sexy?" asked Quartz Sorceress. "Or drunk?" Vegeta added. "Or sleepy?" added Goku.

He stare at everyone else. "No, no, no, I mean he would be in a terrible tone if we didn't come," Whis said. He stare at Gwen Meda. "Thank you, Gwen Meda." "As your apprentice, lord Whis," said Gwen Meda, bowing down at her cousin and vanished in thin air.

"Gwen Meda, for the hair and makeup, everyone," Whis said. "Makeup?! I'm allergic to white powder!" shouted Vegeta, in a higher voice. "Let's not talk about the makeup that Gwen puts on our face, especially Piccolo," Whis said. "I'm wearing makeup?!" shouted Piccolo, touching his green face. "Even you, Piccolo? Again with the makeup," sighed Whis. "You'll mess up your looks if removed it."

Whis summons a portal to go to the world of ninjas. "Ladies or man acting feminine, goes first!" Quartz Sorceress dive into the portal with Whis. "Tally ho!" Quartz Sorceress cheered. "Close, but good cheering, princess Agnes," said Beerus. Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta dive in second, and Piccolo dives last.

 **The World of Ninjas**

It was a sunny day, partly cloudy. The world is a rural, even if buildings exist.

 **Kakashi's House**

Inside, Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, a handsome jonin, was just out of his house. "Now this is a good time to read," Kakashi sighed. He starts holding a Make Out Paradise book. He starts taking a stroll to the Hidden Leaf Village.

 **Naruto's House**

Inside, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy with the power of the Nine Tailed Fox inside his body, was tossing and turning on his bed. He starts grumbling in his sleep, and starts yawning. "Man, what a strange dream," yawned Naruto.

He went out of bed to take a shower. After he took a shower, he starts dressing up in his orange and blue jumpsuit with white fluffy collar. "Ehehe-heh-heh-heh! Here I come, Sakura!" He laughed, in a cheerful voice. Then he make a sarcastic face. "Sasuke, duh."

A doorbell rang. "Ah! A visitor!" Naruto walk toward the door, and opened it. It was Naruto's teammates, Sasuke Uchiha, known Naruto's rival and good with sharingan, as known as the mirror eyes; and of course, the lovely Sakura Haruno, name that match with her hair color and looks and brains including powerhouse. "Screw-up," said Sasuke.

Naruto made a sinister glare at Sasuke, and then grinned at Sakura and hugged her. "Sakura!" Naruto cheered. Sakura punches Naruto in the face. "Don't touch me!" shouted Sakura. Naruto groaned in pain. "Good punch, Sakura," Naruto tittered. "It looks like Kakashi sensei wants us to meet him at the bench area," sighed Sakura. "I don't know why he's bringing us there."

"What can I say? I think Kakashi sensei is on a high rank mission!" Naruto said, laughing. "At least you have energy," said Sasuke. "I was taking a shower while I was eating breakfast ramen, and that'll keep me ready!" Naruto said.

Sasuke and Sakura paused as they daydream of what Naruto was doing on a morning with a disgusted face. "Let's go to Kakashi sensei!" "Right," sighed Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto starts running and hopping on building as Sasuke and Sakura follows Naruto.

 **Anybody who likes Whis pairing with Kakashi? Review and follow!**


	2. Meeting Mischief

**Chapter 2: Meeting Mischief**

 **Hidden Leaf Gates**

A sudden portal appeared out of nowhere. Quartz Sorceress and Whis first came out. Goku, Beerus and Vegeta appeared out second. Piccolo appeared out last.

"Ah, it's good to be here again," Goku sighed happily, putting his hands on the back of his head.

"Wow! It feels like forever! Maybe there are some more birds that I did not discover yet~!" Quartz Sorceress said, in partly a singing voice. "Such ornithologist talk, kid," said Vegeta, grinning and touching Quartz Sorceress's super Saiyan 3 hair.

"My acquaintance with his classmates should be at the bench area at the Hidden Leaf Village right now," Whis said. "It's bad to fly so that the pedestrians can follow you," said Beerus. "Master Whis, what does your acquaintance looks like?" Quartz Sorceress asked.

"He's handsome, knows about love, and he has a silver hair like me!" said Whis. "Oh, he reads books too!"

"I mention his personal thoughts, and it's Mister Hatake!" Quartz Sorceress exclaimed. "Kakashi?" asked Goku. "Is he the one who is lending us some of his room?" Piccolo asked.

Whis paused, then starts dancing and spinning. "Ohohoho! I knew you would know the son of White Fang! I love his personality!" laughed Whis.

"Whis, you're embarrassing me," Beerus groaned, turning a shade of fuchsia.

 **Later...**

Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, Piccolo, Beerus, and Whis was taking a stroll. Whis was humming to himself. "I'm in lo-ove, lo-ove, love, love, love..." sings Whis.

Goku stares at Cell 7 in the distance. "Hey, isn't that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura?" Goku asked. "That means Kakashi is there too!" gasped Whis. "Hey, mister Hatake!" Quartz Sorceress laughed, running. Even Goku and Whis follows Quartz Sorceress as they starts laughing. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Beerus catches up. "Whis, wait for us!" shouted Beerus, Vegeta, and Piccolo with their eyes whiten in Naruto style. He is running like a real cat.

Cell 7 was sitting at the bench area. "Is that Magnet in another form of Stone Sorceress?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto exclaimed, "I think Goku, Veggie-head, and Green Giant are there, too!" Kakashi stops reading his book and stares at Quartz Sorceress in the distance. "But who is that tall blue person who was running?" asked Sakura.

Whis, Quartz Sorceress, and Goku appeared including Vegeta, Piccolo, and Beerus. "Hey!" Quartz Sorceress said. Whis hugged Kakashi as he carries him. "Oh, Kakashi, if only I could kiss you!" laughed Whis. "You're clutching my chest, Whis!" Kakashi groaned. "What the...?!" hollered Naruto and Sakura. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's jaws was down and their eyes are whiten in Naruto style. Vegeta and Piccolo rolled his eyes.

Whis let go of Kakashi as he stares at Quartz Sorceress. "Oh, Magnet, is that really you?" Kakashi asked. "At least you recognize me, but I look so dazzled with my new action dress!" laughed Quartz Sorceress. "You look a year older than the last time I met you, it's too bad that only Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo came," Kakashi sighed. "Oh, no, we're actually here to chat," said Whis. "Right, I knew that," Kakashi laughed.

He stares at his teammates. "Guys, while I'm chatting with Whis, you can chat with the others." "Hey, what is that giant chihuahua doing here?" chuckled Naruto, pointing at Beerus.

Beerus twitches one of his eyes. "(Chihuahua? Me?)" Beerus thoughts. Naruto stand toward Beerus. "Hey, giant chihuahua, shake!" said Naruto. Naruto grabs Beerus's left paws and shake his paws. Piccolo starts sweating from Beerus's embarrassment. "(What is that child doing to Beerus?)" Piccolo thoughts.

"Sit, chihuahua, sit!" said Naruto, laughing. "That chihuahua is actually a cat, Naruto, and his name is Beerus, the God of Destruction," Goku said, laughing. Naruto ignored Goku's comments. "Come on, O Mighty Beerus, I want to see you sit!" said Naruto. Beerus sits down on a bench next to Kakashi. "Close, but worth it!"

"(Well, if I'm not going to be so crazy in front of the Nine Tailed Fox kid, then I should listen to him,)" Beerus thoughts. "(He would be extremely scared if I would be so livid at him.)"

"Kakashi, is that Make Out Paradise you're reading?" asked Whis. "Uh-huh," Kakashi said, reading his book. "What chapter you are on?" asked Whis. Kakashi paused, them stare at his teammates, and then at Whis. "I don't it's necessary to answer in front of them, Whis," Kakashi said.

He stares at his teammates. "Guys, help yourself with everyone else, just tell them how are your day has been going so far, alright? I'm hanging out with Whis outside of the village." "Sure thing, Kakashi sensei!" laughed Naruto. Kakashi and Whis starts taking a stroll.

"Heh, now, guys, now that you met us again, I think I'm really hungry!" Goku laughed, touching his guts. "Wait! I remember that Goku has a lot of stomach!" Sakura exclaimed. "Shut up and faint!" Sasuke said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura fainted in anime style including Piccolo and Quartz Sorceress.

The last men standing was only the natural born Saiyans, which was Goku and Vegeta including Beerus. "It always happens all the stupid time, and you always bring your noisy stomach up," chuckled Vegeta. "What? I swear! I was hungry!" Goku exclaimed, at Vegeta.

 **Review and follow this humorous story next chapter!**


	3. Warning! Caution!

**Chapter 3: Warning! Caution!**

 **Ichiraku's Noodle Shop**

Inside the Ichiraku's Noodle Shop, the restaurant is now bigger than normal. Only Naruto, Goku, Beerus, and Vegeta are devouring their noodles.

"It's been a while since I had your homemade noodles, Teuchi!" said Goku.

"Heh-heh, I'm glad it's been a while since I miss your enthusiasm," Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of his restaurant, laughed.

Only Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, and Quartz Sorceress eats properly. "Gramps, how embarrassing," sighed Quartz Sorceress.

"I'm glad my grandpa doesn't even acts like yours grandfather," Sakura said. "Are you comparing to your grandfather to gramps Vegeta?

He's a lot stronger than 20 men, I mean, maybe almost all men in this world!" said Quartz Sorceress.

'Give me seconds!" Naruto, Goku, and Vegeta said, in unison. "The money's on me," sighed Iruka.

"(It's been awhile since I've seen Goku eat as fast as Naruto...even that strange purple giant cat can eat like us...)"

Naruto suddenly farted in front of everyone as the stinky gas appeared out of Naruto's butt. Everyone except Goku and Vegeta covered their noses.

"Ew! Who farted?" one of the customers groaned. Beerus fainted in anime style by Naruto's stinky aroma. One of Beerus'd lower legs is stiff.

"What's that strange cat doing in here?" asked another. "..." Quartz Sorceress tittered, dazing.

"Naruto, you're gross!" groaned Sakura, eyes widened in Naruto style. "So embarrassing…" Sasuke said, fanning his nose with his hand.

"I'll handle him, pinkie!" growled Vegeta. He stare angrily at Naruto as he grabs Naruto's collar.

"You yellow-headed idiot! How dare you make a fart out of me!"

"You encourage me that I can't hold it when you eat like a werewolf!" Naruto shouted, at Vegeta.

Naruto's eyes was whiten in Naruto style as he flapped his arms rapidly.

"That was harsh, Vegeta," said Goku, laughing. "I wouldn't shout in front of everyone if I were you."

Vegeta paused, and then stare at everyone as he titters and sweats on his face as he let go of Naruto's collar.

Naruto landed on his buttocks. "Ow! My butt!" groaned Naruto, touching his buttocks.

 **Kakashi's House**

Kakashi and Whis was standing on the roof.

"So, Whis, I got some questions for you," Kakashi said. "Tell me anything!" said Whis.

"If you had a girlfriend, what specific girl do you like?" Kakashi asked. "I like girls with any eyes that is shades of blue," said Whis. He starts blushing. "Maybe someone with yellow hair."

"You're thinking about one of my students, Naruto Uzumaki?" Kakashi asked. "No, no, someone like Miss Magnet!" said Whis.

"Oh! Is she the one with the long silver dress?" Kakashi asked. "Yes! She have a power to age 7 years older!" said Whis.

"She can change into an adult?" Kakashi asked. "That was one of Miss Magnet's skill, growth sprout!" said Whis.

She'll grew her chest and her hiatus out along with her height and weight!"

"I did not know Magnet can be a lot attractive at 21!" Kakashi exclaimed. "She would have a perfect relationship as me right now!"

"I already have the grown Quartz Sorceress as my new girlfriend," said Whis.

"Too bad for me," Kakashi said. "Regrets for me, ahaha! You seem to be the same age as me!"

"I'm way older than you, maybe around 300 years," said Whis.

"What the…? You must be wise!" Kakashi said. "Respect your elders, Kakashi," said Whis.

"I'm the God of Creation, and I can marry anyone." "Well, did you know any ninjutsu (ninja or shadow technique), genjutsu (illusion technique), and taijutsu (martial technique)?" Kakashi asked.

"When I was watching this world, yes!" said Whis. "Even I can read your books in just a second!"

Kakashi stares at reader(s). "Note this, according to readers under the age of 18, the book that I usually first read around Naruto volume 1 in the Shonen Jump Manga, the Make Out Paradise book is an adult novel, not for kids under 18," Kakashi said.

"You'll eventually threw up, cry, scream, and think about that story as your nightmare. Be aware of that story until you want to read it."

He stares at Whis, whispering about the Make Out Paradise book he was reading many times. "...loves…don't you agree?" "Yes, yes," said Whis. Kakashi continued to whisper toward Whis.

 **Ichiraku's Noodle Shop**

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Iruka, with Goku, Vegeta, Quartz Sorceress, and Beerus went out of the restaurant.

Come again!" Teuchi said. "Anytime!" said Goku and Naruto. "Magnet, you want to hang out at my house?" Sakura asked. "Uh, sure thing!" said Quartz Sorceress.

"Where's the Namekian anyways?" Vegeta asked. "Oh, Piccolo? He went out of the river to drink!" said Goku.

"I'm still hungry though, where can I find more food here?" Everyone except Vegeta and Beerus fainted in anime style. Beerus and Vegeta starts laughing at Goku.

 **River**

Piccolo was drinking underwater. A villager stare at Piccolo. "What the…?" exclaimed a villager.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Their "etiquette" take me back! I like how Goku and Naruto eats including Beerus and Vegeta at the Ichiraku's Noodle Shop scenes! I really think Whis has a good pairing with Kakashi as a friend! Reivew and follow!**


End file.
